List of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in the Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers series by davemadson. Main characters Each character is placed on a navy blue background, which is the interior of the davemadson productions inc. (formerly davemadson films inc. from April 2011 to June 2013) studio. Microsoft Sam Sam is the man in charge of the Looney Tunes intros. He is very ''short-tempered and almost never admits he's in the wrong. Sam also throws tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. He is depicted with short black hair, black eyes, white skin, jeans and a yellow shirt. Sam sometimes has arguments with davemadson over who's in charge. These habits for Sam were discribed from episdoe 20 and onward: *Episode 20: He has the habit of disliking the two LHs (Michael and Michelle) by calling Michael a gay bow and Michelle a lesbian. *Episode 21: Fires the Shield Guy for showing the Associated Artists Productions AAP logo. *Episode 22: Gets sent to Satan's Kingdom for showing the Viacom V, the Screen Gems S and the B-Backwards N-D Mask. *Episode 23: Rips the Shield Guy's pants for showing a WB Shield with the Windows 7 logo. *Episode 24: Kicks the two LHs and the Shield Guy, for showing the Windows 7 logo without the shield part, and sends them back. *Episode 25: The AW on the shield makes him say asswipe. Also he kicks the Shield Guy out again for showing an FU shield (Mike and Mary pronounce it "foo" as in Fu Manchu, and Sam just says the letters.), and making a WB shield zoom in too close to cause an explosion graphic to appear (just like the tantrums). *Episode 26: Shield Guy calls him a control freak (the Nicktoons version of this episode censors the word "freak". Instead, SG calls him a control "jerk", which is the same thing.) and that makes him very angry, so he fires him. *Episode 27: The part where the green rings show the Screen Gems logo rather than "'LOONEY TUNES', A WARNER BROS. CARTOON Color by TECHNICOLOR". He says asswipe to Mike and bitch to Mary and he has to tell both to accept the fact. ("YOU AND MIKE ACCEPT THE TRUTH AND BE DONE WITH IT! HE'S AN ASSWIPE AND YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU HEAR ME? ACCEPTED! IT'S THE TRUTH!! TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH!!!"). *Episode 28: For showing the 20th Century Fox logo (which was taken from the TCF Television logo from 1982), he fires the Shield Guy one more time. *Episode 29: He is set in different picure effects. When four WB shields appear, he has inverted color. Second, he is black and white. Third, he is in neon color. Fourth, he is in a shade of gold. At the end, he is back to normal. *Episode 30: The Shield Guy is renamed Radar Overseer Scotty, or Scotty for short. He tries to dare Scotty by acting like his brother Guy, to throw a tantrum. He also encounters a blue screen of death. *Episode 31: He lets Jimmy and Hank try to do the intro, by showing different part of the intro, such as "'WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." (the arched text), "Presents" (the script), "'''LOONEY TUNES", "MERRIE MELODIES" (with the "M"s resembling music notes) and "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON, Color by TECHNICOLOR". *He doesn't appear in episode 32, as he is in court with Scotty facing charges of lying about tantrums. *Episode 33: Sam tries to see shields with letters at first, like the 4F shield, then he sees a cavalcade of commercial plugs. Starting with the part where the McDonald's "M" arches logo is shown, davemadson himself appears. Beginning with the part where the Walmart logo is shown, Sam starts using a certain gun to kill Scotty off-screen. Sam is transfered to the hospital, where he meets the nurse, who turns out to be none other than, the She-Devil, making an organ chord to be heard. *Episode 34: Scotty explains how Sam tried to kill him from before. And starting with the part where the shield says "WW", he comes in and wants the WW to stand for "Wolf Whistle", and Mary threatened to slap him of he does it to her. (Trivia: This gag happened again in LTIB4, released in 2011) Also, he sees a second "FU" shield again (this time, the "U" has the second stem slightly curved from its tip) and that makes him throw a tantrum, FOR GOOD! *Episode 35: The WB sield flies in different directions (hence the name of the episode "Watch Where That Shield Lands!"). It goes so close to Sam, just like in ep. 25. *Episode 36: Sam wants Beulah to stay away from Scotty forever, so he fires Scotty in the first half, and fires both in the second half. (which, during the part where the shield says "4Q", says "BUT YOU'RE STILL FORBIDDEN TO DATE RADAR OVERSEER SCOTTY AND THAT'S FINAL!!") *Episode 37: He doesn't want Scotty to call him a "Worthless Bastard", according to the part where "WB" can also stand for "WORTHLESS BASTARD". The part where the shield says "WT" and "WILD TURKEYS" is the caption, he thinks LH Michael is a turkey, because of his red hat and tan shirt. The last part where we see "BS" on the shield is where he says asswipe to Mike. *Episode 38: Sam cares about how Jimmy and Hank can handle the intro, and that makes Sam say bitch to Mary. ("STAY OUTTA THIS, YOU BITCH!!!") Also, he meets up with the 1997 Bravo logo from the UK. (the Bravo logo in the US is a speech bubble with the channel name inside.) *Episode 39: Sam fires Scotty for making the whole thing say "WINNER BROS." and has him hung for mutiny. Sam calls for Officer Flanigan to have him arrested and fires Dave (who says "You can't do this to me! NO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!") *Episode 40: Sam tries to tell Dave not to say his line ("QUIT STEALING MY LINES, DAVE!"). The part when the NBC Snake logo appears is when he gets sick and tired of hearing the old NBC announcer (whose name is Mel Brandt) saying "Brought to you in living color!" (as heard in the 1962 Peacock ID, completely saying "The following program is brought to you in living color on NBC!") ("NOW CUT THAT OUT!!") *Episode 41: Nothing. He and all the males appear wearing a red Santa hat. Allt he females are wearing green Santa hats. It's a Christmas-themed episode, titled "The LTIB Christmas Party", released after "Funny Signs: Seasons Beatings (or The Flighty Before Christmas)". Beginning with the part where the shield says "YC", Scotty has two lives, one being Scotty and the other being Guy, whose voice is now Speakonia Male 4, which is really his twin brother. Also, we hear Sam saying "Shield Guy" since ep. 28. *Episode 42: Sam fires Scotty and Guy and Dave wants him to re-hire them so Dave doesn't care if he wants to tell Mr. Warner on him. *Episode 43: Sam fires Scotty, and that makes him throw a tantrum. Beulah tells Sam to re-hire him and not call her Fatso. Dave tries to tell him about these two actions or Mr. Warner's going to nail him to the shield. Microsoft Mike Mike is Mary's boyfriend who Sam likes to call an asswipe, and a liar when he denies being one. Mike usually responds to this by calling Sam a son of a bitch. He is depicted with a green shirt, jeans and rather long black hair and black eyes with white skin. He is in charge of the intros in the pilot episode, but Sam takes over afterwards. Microsoft Anna Anna is Sam's girlfriend who always calms him down whenever he has tantrums. She almost never loses her temper, even though she threw tantrums in Episode 32, when Scotty tells her to watch her language, and in Episode 46, when she thinks the assistant surgeon called her a harlot. Anna is depicted with dark brown hair with light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a red blouse and a turquoise skirt. She also wears a necklace like Mary does. Microsoft Mary Mary is Mike's girlfriend who is depicted with light brown hair and blue eyes and light skin, wearing a pink blouse and jeans. Her favorite song is the Merrie Melodies theme song, because the "Merrie" in the title and her own name "Mary" have the same pronunciation and different spelling ("Mary" is spelled M-A-R-Y and "Merrie" is spelled M-E-R-R-I-E.) so that makes her say "They're playing my song again" out loud. Sam often likes to call her a bitch. davemadson davemadson, the creator of the series, makes his first appearance in episode 33. He is depicted wearing a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap with sunglasses and a black T-shirt. He always argues with Sam over who's in charge and tells him that it's his video. He Will Wear a gray jacket in Episode 46. He Will Wear Back to normal in Episode 47. Beulah (Speakonia Female 1) Beulah is Abby's best friend, who Sam likes to call "Fatso" and make jokes about her weight. She is depicted as a brunette wearing a grey blouse with a green skirt. Abby (Speakonia Female 2) Abby is Beulah's best friend, who is calm, but can sometimes lose her temper. She is depicted as a blonde with tanned skin, a grey blouse and a green skirt. Jimmy (Speakonia Male 2) Jimmy is Hank's best friend who always wears a grey T-shirt with brown jeans. Hank (Speakonia Male 3) Hank is Jimmy's best friend who always wear a white T-shirt with blue jeans. The Devil The Devil was hired by Lord Satan to attempt to excrete on Microsoft Sam and his friends, but usually loses to God Shield Guys 'Shield Guy' Voices:Speakonia Male 1 Scotty (Episode 1-29) Guy (41-47) 'New Shield Guy (Radar Overseer Scotty)' Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers